


На дворе трава (На траве дрова)

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Love thy neighbors, M/M, Voyeurism, countryside porn, farmwork will never be the same
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Никогда ещё предложение съездить к бабушке в деревню не звучало столь соблазнительно.





	На дворе трава (На траве дрова)

– Да где же ты, где же, где же, – бубнёж ничуть не помогал поискам, а только заставлял руки трястись сильнее. Так острее чувствовалось, как убегают секунды. – Где же, где же?

Ящик за ящиком выпускали из своих недр мотылей и пыль, два он так и не смог толком закрыть – глотнувшее воздуха тряпьё вспучилось, встопорщилось рукавами и воротниками и никак не желало заталкиваться обратно. Асахи лихорадочно шарил по ящикам, коробкам из-под смутно знакомой бытовой техники и щербатым ларям. В спешке он уже прищемил палец и пару раз выдернул ящики комода слишком далеко, так что они вылетали из пазов. Но делянка клубники у соседей совсем маленькая! Асахи боялся не успеть.

Наконец он издал победный клич. То есть, скорее победное икание, потому что всё-таки успел зажать себе рот одной рукой, пока другая выуживала за кожаную лямку старый морской бинокль. Воодушевлённый тем, что добыча была уже в руках, он дёрнулся прочь слишком рано. Бинокль зацепился трубой за край коробки и свалил её на пол; чердак на мгновение наполнился треском раскатывающихся карандашей, глухим стуком подпрыгивающего на дереве пластика. Асахи сделал было шаг назад, чтобы собрать рассыпавшееся содержимое коробки, но соблазн пересилил. Старые игрушки никуда не денутся, а вот клубника кончится.

Он решительно отодвинул фрамугу и высунул линзы бинокля. В первые несколько секунд казалось, что его кинули головой в кусты – перед глазами бестолково мельтешила то зелень, то небо. Потом пришли полученные ещё в детстве навыки наблюдения за птицами и мозг сориентировался: “Ага, это подлесок, который огораживает деревню с севера, а перед ним, получается, рисовые поля. А нам надо чуть правее и существенно ближе, почти на полкилометра.” В дедовом морском бинокле даже дальномер был.

Наконец старания Асахи были вознаграждены. Посреди квадратной делянки в три цубо, курчавой от разросшейся, хорошо удобренной клубники, торчала крепкая, прямо таки лепная задница. Сборщик клубники работал не разгибаясь, равновесия ради слегка подаваясь назад после каждого выпада за ягодой, и зад пребывал в постоянном движении. Ёрзал в воздухе, как будто в вечернем шоу, когда участников заставляют выписывать иероглифы задом. Только смотреть куда приятнее. Ягодицы были до того подкачанными, а обтягивающие их старые спортивные шорты до того заношенными, что можно было в деталях рассмотреть, как напрягаются мышцы.

“Конечно,” – вздохнул Асахи, – “Вся жизнь в полуприсяде.” Хотя, вот, он занимался тем же самым, а результат всё равно не такой. Асахи понаблюдал ещё немного, как колышется облепленный просвечивающими белыми шортами зад, пробежался взглядом вдоль лиловых лампасов, уделив должное внимание отбрасывающим тени сухожилиям под коленями и мускулистым икрам. Видимо, чтобы нанести меньший урон кустам, собиравший клубнику парень залез в неё босиком. Длинные ступни утопали в листьях и жирной земле. Асахи вспомнил поговорку про соотношение размера ноги с прочими частями тела и густо покраснел. В конце концов, если относительно него самого это выражение, в общем, верно, то вполне может быть…

Он оторвался от бинокля и потряс головой. И ещё раз, для надёжности, чтобы точно вытрясти дурацкую мысль, а затем снова прильнул к окулярам. Угол обзора изменился, и пришлось снова потерпеть мельтешение зелени и белых облаков на голубом, прежде чем он нашёл искомое: второго работника на соседском огороде. В тот момент он, впрочем, работал не совсем “в огороде” – фактически он находился на деревянной галерее, опоясывавшей старый дом едва ли не “народной постройки”.

Пробивавшийся сквозь прорехи в дранке солнечный свет пятнами падал на дощатый пол галереи, на россыпь неопознаваемых под слоем грязи и старой смазки запчастей, на расстеленный под ними отрез брезента и пунцовую от переизбытка солнца кожу спины.

Спина эта была не такой мускулистой, как у сборщика клубники, скорее жилистой. Смотреть на неё можно было бесконечно, как на часы с прорезями в корпусе, демонстрирующими работу механизма. Дополнительно внимание привлекали разводы грязи и пота, разукрасившие спину, руки, скулы и даже волосы, несмотря на усердное использование висевшего на шее полотенца. Серые полосы придавали мускулам дополнительный рельеф, да такой, что глаз оторвать было невозможно.

Склонившийся над разобранным насосом молодой человек смочил ветошь растворителем, подобрал очередную втулку и принялся очищать её от грязи, натирая по всей длине. 

В низу живота потянуло, голова закружилась от резкого оттока крови и Асахи совершил тактическое отступление. Он перевёл бинокль правее, к уже знакомой клубничной делянке. Пока он не смотрел, сборщик, видимо, поддёрнул шорты, да так, что они теперь врезались в пах. Между расставленных ног под белой тканью можно было разглядеть свисающий мешочек мошонки.

На последних крохах самообладания Асахи очень аккуратно положил бинокль на ближайший комод, тихонько задвинул фрамугу и осел на пол, уже пробираясь рукой в штаны.

 

***

Никогда ещё слова “съезди к бабушке в деревню” не звучали столь заманчиво. 

Благодаря тому, что Асахи не нужно было готовиться к вступительным экзаменам, по выходным у него оставалось гораздо больше свободного времени, чем у Дайчи, скажем, или Суги, но его родители не были сторонниками праздного времяпрепровождения. Раз не занят учёбой – иди к отцу в мастерскую. Не нужна помощь в мастерской – съезди к бабушке, помоги по хозяйству. Так и ездил он в деревеньку, километров за сорок к северу, как минимум раз в месяц. Но поскольку друзья в это время чахли над стопками распечаток (или, по крайней мере, слали грустные селфи на фоне макулатуры), Асахи сильно не возражал.

Всю несправедливость ситуации он осознал только после выпуска из школы, когда после отработки полной трудовой недели то в мастерской, то в магазине в выходные снова пришлось ездить в деревню. “Ты уже не школьник, теперь все силы должны быть направлены на помощь семье,” – мысленно передразнил мать Асахи, оглядывая салон скрипучего пригородного автобуса. Он был на три головы выше среднестатистического пассажира и лет на сорок младше.

Но однажды поездки в деревню обрели непревзойдённую привлекательность.

“Аса-тян,” – бидон в руках бабушки поскрипывал в такт медленно приближающимся шагам. – “Сбегай за молоком, дружок. Аоне-доно коров своих дважды в день доит, с утра и ввечеру, сходи к ней и попроси с вечернего удоя налить.”

Асахи сунул ноги в сброшенные у галереи шлёпанцы, пошевелил пальцами ног, чтобы наделись получше, и опасливо выбрался из-под навеса. Дневная жара ещё не спала, но хотя бы солнце уже не палило. Вот и хорошо. Подхватив бидон, он направился в нужную сторону, не слушая бабушкины инструкции. В деревне всего-то полсотни домов, он и так знает, как дойти.

Пробравшись через маленькую плантацию подсолнуха, огораживавшую участок Аоне-доно с двух сторон, он вышел прямо к коровнику. Изнутри доносились звуки – то кряхтение, то приглушённый стук. Отлично, значит тётушка Аоне как раз с коровами и возится, до дома и обратно через весь участок таскаться не надо.

– Аоне-доно! – окликнул Асахи и, не дожидаясь ответа, сунулся в дверной проём. – Ао-не-до…

В свободном стойле, прислонившись спиной к деревянной перегородке, стоял Ушивака. Точно такой же, каким Асахи его запомнил с прошлого матча – взмокший до того, что волосы прилипли ко лбу, и раскрасневшийся, но всё равно невозмутимый. Асахи глубоко вдохнул, в нос ударили запахи коровника. Значит, это не сон – во сне запахов не бывает.

Инстинкты подсказывали бежать, но гордость лучшего игрока команды настаивала, что на площадке надо стоять до последнего и, желательно, не дрожа коленями. Асахи выдохнул.

– А… А где А-а-аоне-д-доно?

– Я за неё, – отрезал Ушивака. 

Асахи разглядывал обгоревшие плечи и думал, удобно ли будет спросить, какого чёрта происходит. Он почти собрался с мыслями, когда из-за низкой, высотой едва по пояс, дверцы стойла вырос Аоне из Железной Стены. Страшенный который. Он тянулся и тянулся вверх, словно разворачивался. Остолбеневший Асахи медленно поднял глаза от незастёгнутой пуговицы на джинсах к розовой от солнечного ожога груди, по которой обильно стекали капельки пота, и застрял на почти багровом пятне под ключицей. 

Асахи больше не волновало, где тётушка Аоне, что тут делают два постоянных героя его волейбольных кошмаров и на какой планете он очутился. Единственное, что его теперь интересовало – след от зубов на горящей коже и как он там появился. Ну, то есть, Асахи очень хорошо представлял, как. Пожалуй, даже чересчур хорошо.

Из транса его вывело движение – Аоне поднял руку и утёр предплечьем рот. На розовой коже осталась блестящая влажная полоса. Асахи решил, что ему бы сесть. А ещё лучше – лечь. Где-нибудь в укромном месте. Ушивака тем временем, видимо, заметил замешательство соседа и решил пояснить:

– Бабушка в городе. 

Аоне многозначительно покосился на бидон, ручку которого Асахи всё ещё судорожно сжимал. Точно. На вытянутой руке бидон раскачивался с ритмичным скрипом, что в данной ситуации наводило на мысли совсем не о молоке. 

Один за другим возникали соблазнительные образы того, чем тут без него занимались. С одной стороны, было мучительно неловко за сложившуюся ситуацию в целом. А с другой, тёмное бессознательное, – то самое, которое подкидывало ему в моменты уединения воспоминания о парнях в раздевалке и поп-певцов с плакатов сестры, только в неприличных позах, – уже прикидывало, как бы ею воспользоваться.

Когда тару вернули, Асахи развернулся на гудящих от напряжения ногах и вышел наружу. В спину донеслось:

– А деньги?

Туман в голове пронзило мучительное осознание.

 

***

За неделю ситуация слегка прояснилась.

В отличие от самого Асахи, его бывшие соперники по площадке последние несколько лет старательно готовились к поступлению, сдали экзамены, успешно влились в ряды студентов и три месяца спустя обнаружили, что на каникулах можно отдыхать. А кроме них, это обнаружили их родители. И оба были отправлены на плантации, отрабатывать все пропущенные во имя учёбы годы оздоровительного труда.

Поначалу Асахи было сложно поверить, что бывший ас Шираторизавы и часть Железной Стены – родственники, хоть и дальние. Потом пришёл к выводу, что у тех, на самом деле, много общего. Устрашающий вид, например, и разговорчивость.

Как бы там ни было, а оба они по ужасному стечению обстоятельств оказались соседями Асахи. И нанесли ему моральную травму. Уже по второму разу. Теперь порнографического характера.

Из шокового состояния он вышел только ко вторнику. А в четверг снова засобирался в деревню, к удивлению и радости родителей. Они решили, что годы спустя в сыне проснулась ответственность и любовь к труду. Асахи вспомнил, что в детстве увлекался наблюдением за птицами, и где-то в старых вещах ещё мог сохраниться бинокль. 

 

***

Разделавшись со своей долей работ в поле и едва распрощавшись с жаждущими подробностей “жизни молодой” соседями, Асахи выпросил у бабушки разрешения затащить вентилятор на чердак и взлетел по приставной лестнице, впервые за взрослые годы не подумав, что она под ним сломается.

Бинокль дожидался на комоде рядом с затянутой пыльной бумагой фрамугой. Асахи сразу дёрнулся в его сторону, но потом вспомнил, что сначала стоит включить вентилятор. Чтобы потом не отвлекаться.

На этот раз соседи работали совместно. Устанавливали водяной насос – видимо, тот самый, что Аоне перебирал и чистил на прошлой неделе. Ушивака лежал на пузе около скважины, держал трубу и ещё какие-то детали, пока Аоне пытался их смонтировать. Судя по лужам вокруг и ровному слою грязи, покрывавшему Ушиваку спереди, получалось не очень.

Разводной ключ соскочил, и обоих окатило веером брызг. Искрящиеся в солнечных лучах капли осели в волосах Ушиваки, наметили созвездия на футболке и запутались во вставших дыбом волосках на руках. Озадаченно моргнув, словно не ожидал такого поворота событий, тот медленно облизнулся, убирая воду с губ.

О, да. За этим Асахи и приехал. Он перевёл взгляд на Аоне. 

Того облило с ног до головы и, судя по всему, не в первый раз. Или он просто знал, чем всё кончится, и заранее оделся в одни беговые шорты. Капли сбегали по безволосой груди, поблёскивали на гранях “кубиков”, где задерживались прежде чем скатиться по ложбинкам между напряжёнными мышцами к резинке шорт.

Никогда раньше у Асахи не пересыхало во рту при виде воды.

От холодного душа в жаркий день руки Аоне покрылись мурашками, которые так и хотелось разгладить. Провести тёплыми ладонями от запястий к плечам, чувствуя, как под нажатием едва подаются крепкие мускулы, растереть плечи и, может быть, укусить за шею сзади, чтобы озноб смысло горячей волной возбуждения. Асахи проследил этот воображаемый маршрут и споткнулся взглядом о напряжённые соски. Пропустить их – такие тёмные на розоватой от переизбытка солнца коже – было невозможно. 

Перехватив бинокль одной рукой, другой Асахи залез под футболку и погладил по груди. Не отрывая взгляда от налитых грудных мышц, он огладил свои. Соски затвердели и стали более чувствительными к прикосновениям. Он прочертил пальцами между линиями пресса и вниз от пупка, повторяя путь капель, просунул руку за резинку штанов и приласкал полуэрегированный член. Было хорошо, но довести себя до разрядки пока не хотелось, лучше ещё посмотреть.

Когда Асахи снова приник к биноклю, соседи уже закончили монтаж насоса и использовали его по назначению. На коробе сохли вымоченные в грязи и застиранные шорты и футболка, а сам Ушивака обмывался холодной водой. Он старательно отскребал присохшую на солнце грязь, оставляя на коже белые, тут же розовеющие полосы. Несколько раз провёл ладонями по торсу, смывая пот. Пару раз набрал горсти чистой воды и растёр подмышками, а потом прошёлся ладонями по бокам.

Асахи, затаив дыхание, проследил каждую выпуклость, каждую впадинку рельефа мышц.

Потом Ушивака обеспокоенно нахмурился, повернулся к Аоне и дёрнул бровью. Тот, так же не говоря ни слова, зачерпнул воды и принялся мыть ему спину. Смыл пыль с загривка и пот, а потом сделал шаг вперёд и прижался к спине грудью. Его ладони пробежались по рёбрам, животу и косым мышцам, огладили верхнюю часть бёдер и успокоились, вцепившись в поджатые ягодицы.

Ушиджима выключил воду, закинул руку Аоне на шею и потащил того в сторону сарая.

Асахи стукнул внезапно потяжелевшим биноклем о комод и плюхнулся на пол.

 

***

В те выходные Асахи удалось собрать целую коллекцию памятных образов, которые он планировал вспомнить ещё не раз. Как бывшие соперники подвязывали помидоры. Как устанавливали новые столбы под навес. Как таскали сено, а потом использовали его не по назначению, и как потом у Аоне вся спина и руки были в красной сыпи. Как Ушиджима потягивался и разминал плечи, и как ритмично двигались его лопатки, когда он орудовал вилами. Как остро выпирали бедренные косточки у Аоне, и как уверенно его широкие ладони обхватывали древко. Как они оба валялись на спине, раскинув ноги, и как ели арбуз, облизывая липкие пальцы.

Неудивительно, что и на следующей неделе Асахи вызвался поехать, не дожидаясь напоминания от родителей. План был такой же: с утроенным усердием переделать всё, что надо, пообедать с бабушкой, чтоб она потом не отвлекала, вооружиться вентилятором и коробкой салфеток и провести остаток дня на чердаке, наблюдая за птицами. Салфетки были очень важной частью плана, в прошлый раз он их забыл и вышло неловко.

Однако, в первый же день в плане вышла заминка. Едва убрали со стола и Асахи сделал рывок в сторону лестницы, как бабушка его окликнула:

– Аса-тян!

Ну, что ещё? Мысленно Асахи уже сканировал соседский участок в поисках еженедельной порции зрелищ.

– Аса-тян, будь ласков. К Аоне-доно внучата приехали, такие хорошие мальчики! Как раз твоего возраста, вроде. Слышала, они сегодня крышу перестилают. Ты сходил бы, помог. 

Бабушка безмятежно улыбалась, а вот Асахи не был столь уверен в том, что “подружится с ребятами”. 

– Аоне-сан, Ушива… – он поперхнулся и едва не пал духом окончательно, но бежать прямо из-под стен вражеской крепости (то есть соседского дома, конечно), было глупо. – Ушиджима-сан!

Шуршание на крыше стихло. Потом раздалось снова, теперь уже ближе. Через край посыпался мох.

– Азумане. – Изрёк Ушивака в качестве приветствия. Аоне кивнул.

– Я… Я это… Бабушка сказала, вам с крышей помочь надо.

– С крышей, – обронили в ответ, – не надо.

На этом месте стоило сказать “Ну и ладно”. Надо было сказать: “Хорошо потрудились. До свидания!”, повернуться и идти домой. Но ноги подкашивались, а вместо разумных идей, остались только образы, расплодившиеся за последний месяц. Голова кружилась. Наверное, потому что запрокинута, чтобы глядеть вверх на лежащих на крыше парней.

– А… – Асахи сглотнул, – А с чем надо?

Ушиджима поднял бровь. Аоне вроде как тоже, а потом демонстративно почесал новый засос, теперь уже под ухом.

– Ну, я вам всё-таки помогу, – решился Асахи и ухватился за протянутые вниз восхитительно мускулистые руки.


End file.
